


Seal of Purification

by JustSimon



Category: Paranormal Syndrome
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Paranormal Syndrome 3's ending. Last Paranormal Syndrome were resolved, but Mikoto noticed that something wrong with Yuka and wish to know what happened with her best friend.
Relationships: Mikoto Himeno/Yuka Kajiro





	Seal of Purification

**Author's Note:**

> Despite on hints in the games i never liked Mikoto with Himuro, so here my own Yuri OTP in this game trilogy.

Six months has passed since the day when Mikoto with help of Himuro stopped the last Paranormal Syndrome, life became peaceful and happy again, but in one day in the park, Mikoto noticed that her classmate and best friend Yuka seemed sad, Himeno-chan decided to learn what happened to her.

"Hey Yuka, something wrong, you looks sad." 'Mikoto, am i a troublemaker?' "What? Of course not, why do you think like that?" 'I am the reason for all of these Paranormal Syndromes, if i not performed that stupid Hitori Kakurenbo game, nothing of these ever happened and our with Haruko's parents were alive, you and Himuro-san never encountered with all these paranormal things, everyone will be better without me.' "What? What are you talking about?" 'Mikoto, i giving Haruko in your hands, please care about her for me, sayonara Mikoto-chan, it was nice to be your best friend.'

Yuka turned away from Mikoto and was ready to leave, but suddenly Mikoto grabbed her for a hand.

'Let me go.' "Yuka what are you planning to do?" 'Aren't that obvious, i want to make myself disappear.' "Are you want to kill yourself?!" 'Yes, but in a different way, there is one ritual which will erase me from this world, like i never existed, that even Haruko will forget about me, i am gonna use it.' "Why do you want to erase yourself?" 'I told you, i am a troublemaker, i can only brings troubles and calamities to everyone who i know and love, it will be better if i just disappear.' "You can't do this, you're not a troublemaker, you are my best friend and... i love you, more than a friend." 'What?' "You always been by my side, we hanged out and had fun, maybe you made one mistake, but it was not your fault, you was under control of Kajiro Clan's spirit." 'But Haruko was possessed by that paranormal monster.' "She been saved, with your help, if not your seal i would never could defeat that creature." 'Did you really think so?'

In that moment Mikoto let go of Yuka's hand and then hugged her.

"Of course i do, and i will never change my mind about you." 'Thank you Mikoto.'

Girls let eachother go.

'But what about your feelings to Himuro-san?' "They gone, i mean, he always been only friendly to me, i think he have someone, or at least, he just interested in that person, i guess Kirisaki-san don't reply on your feelings too." 'Well, yeah, not a chance, i think he too, have someone, i just heard how he had a talk with some woman by the phone. Hey Mikoto-chan, if we are both free and have a close relationships with each other, maybe we could became a couple?' "I will be happy to date with you." 'Then in that case.'

Suddenly Yuka took Mikoto for a waist and pulled Himeno-chan closer to herself.

'Let's celebrate it.' "Y-Yuka-chan..."

Mikoto closed her eyes, waiting for a kiss, but then, Yuka just let her go.

'Gotcha! Its too soon for a kisses.' "What was that?" 'Sorry, you just looked so vulnerable that i couldn't resist.' "Yuka you so mean!" 'Gomen, gomen, but how about a date tomorrow?' "Is this again your prank?" 'I swear by my little sister Haruka that my intentions now is serious.' "Then, sure." 'Sweet, now come on, Haruka waiting for me after all.'

Yuka give to Mikoto her hand, Himeno-chan took it and they went to their houses, girls from both rival clans became a couple, despite on a relationships of their clans, Mikoto and Yuka always were and will stay very close, no matter what will happen.


End file.
